


Carnal Connections

by OWO (SlinkySpiders)



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Erotic blood drinking, M/M, Porn with a little bit of Plot, fated pair au, lowkey dom/sub, smidgen of praise kink, sorta??, sub trevor lmao, wow what a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlinkySpiders/pseuds/OWO
Summary: In which Trevor and Alucard just really want to fuck and they find a convenient excuse to do just that.





	Carnal Connections

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Welcome to my first nsfw fic lmao,,,,,,I hope it’s alright. I mean, I started this side account just to post porn on it so might as well start with some hot Castlevania shit.

Trevor couldn’t remember the last time he had become enamored with someone. Most of his time following the beginning of the hordes was spent intoxicated or sleeping off said intoxication. His only motivation to keep moving was that he’d rather be alive than dead. Rather be in one piece than torn to shreds by the claws and canines of bloodthirsty hell spawn.

Of course, now that he was thinking about it, a lot of things had changed for him in a very short period of time. Now, here he was with more responsibility than he had ever thought he’d be saddled with again, accompanied by a Speaker _and_ a vampire to boot. If only he’d been more sensible perhaps his loins would’ve been a match for Syphe.

Although he was attracted to her, he found he didn’t have a desire to sleep with her. Perhaps in the future, perhaps in a different time. Instead, the burning he did possess was much more shameful.

Alucard was in many ways a beautiful man. Lithe, pale, and strikingly sharp, he had struck a cord within Trevor since the moment they had met. As Alucard had poised himself over Trevor’s body, fangs out to kill, Trevor had felt nothing close to the fear one was supposed to have near death and instead was frozen with not only waning adrenaline but an unsettling arousal that sat in the pit of his stomach. He couldn’t tell if Alucard knew but ever since then he hadn’t been able to shake the feeling. Every time he got a good glimpse of his vampire companion he was wrought with the shivers of his desires.

He had bedded men a few times in multiple positions but the want he had towards Alucard was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. Sometimes, while they slept between fighting off demons and trekking towards their final, ultimate-Vampire destination, he would be tortured with fever-like dreams in which Alucard would clamp him down, teeth flashing, and fuck him with a slow fervor, as if he was holding himself back for the sake of Trevor’s entire _life._ They were so vivid and enthralling, he'd wake up with an orgasm already in his trousers and a deep blush settling in the top of his cheeks.

But indulging in those sorts of fantasies were foolish. Alucard would most likely dismiss any advances Trevor gave him.

Or so he had thought.

“Trevor, are you quite well? Your face is red,” Alucard spoke to him quietly, words gathered in such a style that Trevor had become familiar with.

He broke Trevor out his dirty thoughts in an instant.

Trevor choked on the ale he had been previously gulping, stolen from an abandoned brewery a few days prior. They were stowed up in a small underground sewer system, waiting out the last bits of dusk and sunset before they could mobilize. Syphe was out, somewhere, and at that moment Trevor couldn’t honestly remember where she had said she had gone. 

“I’m fine,” Trevor mumbled after he’d gotten his breath back.

Alucard stared at him for a moment before letting his gaze flit down to the container of ale Trevor was holding.

“Is it really that pleasureable to stay as intoxicated as you tend to be?” Alucard teased, but his words were soft. 

Trevor scoffed, “You try being a human hunted by terrifying demon hordes _and_ other humans alike, then you’ll understand.”

Alucard hummed, “I suppose.”

Trevor eyed him for a moment while slowly taking another deep sip of ale, “Can vampires get drunk? Say, if you drank my blood?”

Alucard shrugged, “I’ve heard rumors in which some vampires are specially affected by a _specific_ person’s blood, but not necessarily alcoholic blood in general. Our bodies don’t really have the capabilities to become inebriated.”

Trevor chuckled, “Shame. You’re definitely missing out,” He paused, “Just out of curiosity, what do you mean by a _specific person?_ ”

“Some humans and vampires have connections just as my mother and father did, although I suspect their connection was much more than simple bloodlust.” Alucard stated, “Both parties are benefitted by the feeding relationship, each receiving pleasure during and after the experience. Many stay connected until death.”

Trevor felt his heart quicken, “How come I’ve never heard of this?”

And suddenly, Trevor witnessed something he never would have considered adorable in another moment of time such as when he was still a _true_ Belmont. Before he was jerking himself off violently to the thoughts of a bloody vampire sucking his cock.

Alucard seemed to be _blushing._ If Trevor hadn’t been concentrating, he would’ve missed it as it was just the slightest pink staining the tops of his cheeks. He looked somewhat embarrassed.

“It’s a very private matter It’s not something the community really enjoys discussing as connections tend to bring risks and make both parties vulnerable. Additionally, the sharing of blood in such an intimate and deliberate way is almost always sexual,” Alucard explained.

“Oh.”

Trevor wasn’t sure what he had been expecting, but not _that._

He would’ve been lying if he’d said that the idea of forming such a connection with Alucard didn’t make his knees weak. He felt himself fighting the overwhelming urge to simply walk to the vampire himself and throw himself down, mouth open and ready. But he was a _human man of flesh and blood_ -he would not-

“Have you ever had one? A connection, that is,” Trevor blurted out before he could stop himself.

_Why’d you fucking ask him that you idi-_

“No, “Alucard replied quickly, “The idea however, isn’t entirely unpleasant. The thought of experiencing that sort of thing is, for lack of better words, _unbearably arousing._ ”

His eyes flashed with lust as he spoke and it made Trevor’s breath catch.

He wished so desperately to walk over there and bare his neck, to scratch at the scab of his curiosity to see if they really _did_ have a connection after all. But that was just his lust speaking. Alucard was a decent companion (for being a vampire) and overall a strong opponent as well as an at least somewhat morally correct creature. But that’s all he was. He would accompany him and Syphe to slay their torturer and then Trevor would go back to fucking bar maids and burly men alike and-

Alucard cracked his knuckles suddenly, breaking the awkward atmosphere Trevor had inadvertently created while lost in his thoughts, and he realized that his earlier statement was going to be harder to maintain than he thought.

Shit.

 -------

After that Trevor tried to push their campfire conversation out of his mind as best he could. Still, he couldn’t get the idea of Alucard ‘s lust out of his mind and he found himself wallowing in his own sexual frustration almost every night once his thoughts wandered. His hand would return to his cock more than he would’ve liked, trying to imagine the sensation of Alucard drinking his blood while simultaneously fucking his brains out. 

Unfortunately, Alucard seemed slightly off as well. He had never been touch adverse, but as of late he had been _especially_ sociable. He would continually lay his hand on Trevor’s forearm or his shoulder while they discussed plans or looked down on their maps. He’d let their thighs touched when they sat close. Just small things. Maybe Trevor was just imagining things, but the vampire seemed more friendly? Perhaps friendly was the right word to describe his change of behavior, but Trevor wasn’t entirely sure what to make of it. 

Additionally, Trevor would find himself stuck in the vampire’s gaze. Alucard had was not one for subtly but Trevor had caught the other blatantly staring him down like he was admiring a piece of meat. Syphe would look between them, her expression confused.

Alucard would break away after a while but not before he _seemed_ to make sure Trevor knew he was watching him.

It was unnerving, to say the least.

Had he noticed the hunter’s arousal during their conversation and was now teasing him? Trevor didn’t think that Alucard was this cruel though. Perhaps harsh, but never menacing. However, his behavior had made Trevor more paranoid and so he had begun to avoid being alone with Alucard at all costs. He kept their conversations short. Syphe kept sending looks his way and even though he knew she only meant well, it wasn’t as if he could confide with her about _this._

This went on for few weeks, with Trevor only getting more and more wound up each day.

They were sitting at the bar of an inn, Alucard trying to sink into his robes as to avoid unnecessary attention even though the entire establishment was empty, when Syphe finally broke the ice.

“What’s the deal with you two?” She stated, voice loud and tired, “I’m sick of _whatever_ this is. You’re either going to sort this out on your own or you’re going to tell me what’s happening right _now._ ” 

She looked cross and both men knew that she wasn’t a fool to be reckoned with.

Trevor sighed and spoke first, “To be honest, I’m not entirely sure. Why doesn’t _Alucard_ tell me how he’s feeling, huh?”

Alucard peaked out from his robes, eyes piercing from the dark cloth, “It’s not a matter I’m comfortable discussing in public.”

Syphe threw her hands up, “You can’t leave me out of the loop and expect me to understand this language you two are using! You obviously _both_ know what’s going on.”

Trevor felt his skin get hot. Did Alucard want to berate him in private? Why?

“No, truly, “Alucard continued, “I am not opposed to a conversation but I would much rather it take place between Trevor and I.”

Syphe’s brow lost some of it’s stress, “Are you sure? Whatever is going on, I can help.”

Trevor felt a bit bad for leaving her in the dark but he supposed that Alucard was only trying to make this less embarrassing for him. He’d be grateful if he wasn’t so damn sure the vampire was doing this solely to make fun of him at a later time.

“I promise you are not being let out of anything important nor that we are hiding anything from you. As a valuable member of our group it would be foolish to keep secrets. However, for the sake of both our diginities, it is best left to a private conversation,” Alucard continued.

Damn, was he ever going to get a word in?

Syphe contemplated this for a moment before speaking, “Okay, I trust you both.”

Trevor smiled, “Thanks Syphe.”

She managed a small one in return, “I think it’s best if we retire for the night then. How about you boys get your own room and I’ll stay by myself. We should have just enough money for one night, but we’ll need to do a few favors and hunts in the next coming weeks if we are to be able to afford food.” 

“Is that really worth it?” Trevor asked.

“ _Anything_ to get you guys to fix-, “ She gestured with her hands, “-This moody mess. Besides, it’ll be nice to have a little privacy for once.”

She then got up and quickly booked the rooms, escorting them to theirs at an alarmingly efficient pace. Both men remained quiet as they were softly ushered into a sparsely decorated room with one bed. Trevor faintly registered Syphe bidding them goodnight before she departed and the door closed behind them with a deafening _click-!_

Alucard let the cloak drop to the floor soon after in a flurry of fabric. He turned to Trevor then, adjusting his left cuff of his shirt while maintaining eye contact. Trevor had never seen something so coordinated come off as attractive.

“Well, now’s a good a time as ever,” Alucard stated dully, “Surely you know what this is all about.”

Trevor chuckled dryly and ran a hand through his hair, “Actually, I wasn’t lying down there. I have no fucking _clue_ what this is about. 

Alucard looked surprised then, “Is it not obvious?”

“No?” Trevor replied, beginning to get annoyed. 

“I apologize if I’ve made you uncomfortable Trevor, truly,” He said suddenly.

Trevor huffed, “Look. I don’t really have time for this. So cut the bullshit and just get down to what you came up here to do. Do you desire that badly to mock me? Tell me I’m a fool and a traitor for betraying my bloodline? Do you?”

His built up irritation from the last few weeks was starting to bubble over. As much as Trevor wanted to stop it, he was _sick_ of being pulled around. Alucard was a creature of the night anyways. He’d get over it.

“Why would I consider you a traitor? Have you done something traitorous lately?’ Alucard replied, tone as cool as ever.

“Yes!” Trevor almost shouted, “I’ve wanted you to fuck me since the moment you threw me down in your father’s castle.”

_Uh shit-_

Alucard’s reaction was instant. He began to laugh, soft chuckles making his chest shake slightly. To Trevor, the behavior was infuriating. He stomped over, anger sparked, and grabbed Alucard by the collar as so that their faces were only inches apart. Their thighs were just brushing, but even that simple touch made Trevor tremble.

“So you _do_ me think a fool, huh?” Trevor asked again.

Alucard only laughed harder and Trevor tightened his grip.

“Yes, I do. But not for the reasons you think,” He leaned in closer, one leg fitting between Trevor’s thighs.

Trevor felt his breath quicken, heart pounding in his throat.

“I’ve wanted to fuck you since the moment we met as well,” Alucard whispered, “You see, we’ve got the _connection._ ”

All at once, Trevor’s anger dissipated. Of all the things he had expected Alucard to say, it was _not_ that. He had entertained the idea of their idealized connection, but he had never once ever considered it to be a plausible event. It just _wasn’t_ meant to be. Trevor had accepted that. 

He let go of his grip on Alucard’s shirt and the other pulled away. The loss of contact of the other’s knee pressed up against his crotch almost made him whine. 

Instead, he opted for inquiry.

“What do you mean?” Trevor asked finally.

“I knew when we met that we had it. I could smell it on you. When we spoke that night in the sewers, I thought I had made my attraction to you obvious. I’ve been attempting to flirt with you since then, but your now _obvious_ pigheaded nature made all of my advances useless,” Alucard explained.

Trevor’s mouth went dry.

“So all this time you’ve been attracted to me too?” Trevor asked, voice trembling slightly. 

Alucard huffed and pushed some hair out his face. He sat down on the bed and the frame squeaked in protest, “To your blood and body, yes. It’s only an added bonus that you’re a decent human being. Could go without the drinking though.” 

Trevor snorted, “Sorry I’m not perfect.”

Alucard held his hand up, “I must make things more clear for you. I _yearn_ for you Trevor Belmont. Despite everything that tells us we should not be together, I know that we must. If you decide to accept this connection then we will be partners until our death. Most likely yours first.”

“Hey!" 

“Do you accept this?” Alucard pressed on, ignoring his protest.

Trevor knew that at this point his parents were probably rolling so hard in their graves they’d most likely flipped out of them, but the sight of Alucard sitting on that bed waiting to ravish him made that thought disappear entirely. All he had wanted was now there for him to take, to _have_ for the rest of his lifetime.

Ah well, it’s not like there were any other Belmont’s around anymore to scold him for what he was about to do.

“I’m here for a good time, not a long time,” Trevor replied, grinning.

Alucard’s reaction was instant. His hands curled into the sheets, grip tight. His eyes flashed red.

“I must warn you, it’s been a good while since I’ve had human blood. I can control myself, but the experience may be a bit overwhelming,” Alucard warned.

Trevor felt arousal wash over his body like a wave of heat. He knew that letting Alucard drink his blood was most likely the most sacrilegious thing he could do, but the thought of consorting with the forbidden only made him more hard. Mind made up, he walked over and shed his heavy cloak before placing a hand on Alucard’s chest and pushing him back further on the bed to make enough room for him to be able to straddle the vampire’s hips. Trevor heard him take a sharp intake of breath. 

Trevor grabbed Alucard’s face in his hands, “You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this.”

They kissed ferociously, as if letting all of their energy from the last few months in their tongues. Trevor felt his grip on Alucard’s face go lax as the other nibbled on his bottom lip, fangs drawing blood. His lips were throbbing, cheeks hot, with his cock straining underneath his trousers. He could feel Alucard’s own arousal on his thigh and he moaned into their kiss.

They broke apart with only bloodstained saliva still connecting them. Alucard was painting, pupils blown wide, and he smirked before going in again to nip at Trevor’s lips briefly. Trevor shifted, trying to make himself more comfortable. Alucard’s hand went to his crotch, palming him through his clothes. He groaned, letting his forehead rest on the vampire’s shoulder. Alucard shushed him.

“Don’t worry, I won’t leave you like this for long,” Alucard spoke into his ear, “But it’s been _ages_ since I’ve had a drink.”

“Well, you’d better get started then,” Trevor bit back.

Alucard removed his hand from Trevor’s dick and moved it to wrap around his back, resting it just above the swell of his ass. Trevor lifted his head and felt Alucard’s other hand push his shoulder back and hold his neck in place.

“This may hurt a bit at first,” Alucard said before opening his mouth, fangs a sharp glint in the corner of Trevor’s eye, and sinking them into the soft flesh of his neck.

Pain instantly spurted down his arm and made his fingers burn. He instinctually jerked away but Alucard kept him steady, grip unmoving as he began to suck. The motion was jarring.

“Nng-!”

Trevor almost thought he had made a mistake. I mean, what did he expect letting a creature of the _nigh-_  

Than, in an instant, an unbearable heat washed the pain away like that during an orgasm, just less intense. Trevor moaned, suddenly stuck in waves of pleasure that slammed into him again and _again_ in-sync with each pull Alucard consumed. He could feel his head going light and limbs loosing weight, as if he was floating in a desire.

It felt _so good._

 _“_ Alucard shit-” He was cut off as the other only pulled his torso closer with his mouth still embedded.

He gasped, deep and low, and he felt Alucard’s grip tighten. It seemed the other had only gotten harder since they had started, as Trevor could feel him more prominently now. He wished desperately to roll his hips forward to get some sort of friction, but the pull of the warmth kept him sated and controlled. He ears began to ring before his vision went white for a moment as his head practically overflowed with pleasure. His body flushed with heat, burning every muscle, and he didn’t even remember Alucard pulling his teeth out.

When he came back, his head was still spinning. Alucard was holding him to his chest, thoughtfully licking at the wound. But the vampire’s hands were shaking, Trevor realized, and his eyes were glazed over with lust. It was reassuring to know that the other was just as affected by the experience was Trevor was. It made a sort of pride curl up in Trevor’s chest.

“I-I-“

“Shush,” Alucard whispered, “Don’t talk. You did so good.”

Trevor whined at the praise. 

Alucard chuckled, “Who would have thought that Belmonts make such good blood bags.”

The words may have struck him as an insult at one point in his life, but now they only made his arousal stronger. He groaned into Alucard’s shoulder, still deeply over-stimulated. 

It, however, still took him a few more moments to come fully back to reality. But once he felt mostly grounded he then noticed a slight twinge on his neck before he realized that his tunic was almost entirely stained with red. It’d be hard explaining that later.

When he looked at his new lover, vision clear and head relaxed, he was met with the sight of crimson lips and blown pupils..

“Was it as good for you as it was for me?” Trevor smirked.

Alucard took a deep breath before responding, “You have no idea.”

There was a _charge_ between them and it was in that moment that Trevor took notice of it properly. This was it. This was the connection.They stared at one another for a moment more, still a little electrified, before Trevor felt the need to move on.

“Can we get on to the part where you fuck me?” Trevor teased, voice low.

Alucard’s grip tightened.

“Gladly.”

In a flash Trevor was on his back, Alucard’s strength flipping their positions with ease. They were kissing again but their movements were much slower than before, both worn out from the feeding session. Clothes were a hassle, belts and buckles and layers of unnecessary fabric, but after a couple of painstaking moments they were both fully naked.

Alucard towered over Trevor like the graceful creature he was. Trevor eyed his cock and sighed happily.

Alucard fell upon him then, nibbling at the inside of Trevor’s thighs and making the elder gasp. Trevor let his hands grip Alucard’s hair, _hard,_ as the vampire started sucking on his tip, mouth the perfect shape for such a task. Trevor _wished_ he could swallow him whole, but he’d rather keep his genitals in one piece seeing as he now had first hand experience with how sharp those teeth could be.

Alucard licked up the side of his cock while pumping it with one hand. The hunter cried out and pulled on Alucard’s hair as the he continued, obscene slurping noises pouring out of the other’s mouth. This was _nothing_ like his fantasies. He had always yearned that the vampire would be more intense in person and his hopes had been fulfilled. Alucard was eating him up from the inside out.

Alucard moaned, the vibrations making Trevor squirm. The heat of his mouth was superb.

“Alucard I’m-” Trevor grunted as he felt that familiar feeling beginning to curl in his gut.

_Not yet_

Alucard pulled off of him and grinned, lips slightly wet with pre-cum and spit. God, if that wasn’t one of the hottest things Trevor had ever seen. He couldn’t believe he’d be able to see it whenever he wanted to for the rest of his life.

“Do you have anything we could use as lubricant?” Alucard asked.

“Yeah, back left pocket in my pants.”

Alucard went clothe rummaging and returned with the small bottle Trevor carried around for occasions _just_ like this. 

“Hold on,” Trevor said, “I want to do something. Come down here.”

Alucard looked intrigued but obliged nonetheless. 

He placed the bottle on the bed and crawled over Trevor’s body. Trevor’s hands went instantly to his hips, fingers curling into his skin deep enough to leave bruises. He kissed Alucard lightly, just a touch of their lips, before moving to his real goal.

Like _hell_ he was going to leave this room the only one marked up.

He assaulted Alucard’s neck and shoulders, teeth biting and lips sucking. Each movement made Alucard gasp, his body shaking in audible and physical pleasure. As he bit a particularly hard bite into the juncture of Alucard’s neck, just above his collarbone, the vampire let out a loud groan. Trevor felt a hand rest on his thigh and he continued to suckle. He’d found a sweet spot.

Alucard’s fingers dug into his thigh as he continued, the sensation obviously overwhelming the other.

“Shit,” Alucard mumbled.

Trevor pulled back to admire his handiwork. Alucard’s once flawless, pale skin was now littered with red, soon to be a mix of purple and blue. Even though Trevor knew they wouldn’t last long, it was still deeply satisfying to see the other in such a state. It made something _deep_ inside Trevor aroused. Maybe it was the connection. At this point, Trevor didn’t really care.

“You bitch,” Alucard said, but he was smiling. 

“I thought that’s why you liked me?” Trevor threw back.

Alucard picked up the bottle, “You’re lucky I do. Now get on your hands and knees.” 

Trevor shivered with lust and quickly complied. He heard Alucard pop open the cork before a cool hand caressed his back and over his cheeks, taking the time to squeeze both before another slipped into his entrance. It burned fiercely and Trevor grunted.

Alucard eased him into it with surprising gracefulness as he continued to fuck him with one, then two. They brushed up against his prostate and in an instant, he saw stars.

His body jerked back onto the vampire’s fingers and he could practically _feel_ Alucard’s smirk, “You’re awfully eager.”

“Don’t pretend like you’re not,” Trevor said back. 

“Fair,” He replied, before pulling his fingers out.

After a moment Trevor felt Alucard grip his hips and he readied himself, anticipation making his heart almost beat out of his chest.

Alucard entering him, however, was not something Trevor had prepared for.

His fantasies were detailed, they were _hot,_ but nothing compared to the real thing. Alucard was like a master with a firm grip on their servant, making sure they followed his every move. Even though Trevor couldn’t see him, he could feel _all of him_ at once.

“Fuck,” Trevor moaned.

Alucard started slowly at first, letting Trevor get used to the burn before picking up the pace. Each thrust came faster and harder than the last. Trevor’s hands gripped the sheets as tightly as he could. The bed was screaming below them, the headboard slamming into the wall as Alucard’s hips slapped filthily against Trevor’s. He was grunting loudly in time with each slap and it made Trevor gasp.

But Trevor Belmont was a greedy man. He wanted _more._  

“Don’t hold back,” Trevor bit out.

Alucard responded with a particularly rough thrust that hit him _just right_ and almost managed to topple him over.

He moaned loudly, uncaring of whoever heard.

“How does it feel,” Alucard spoke, “To be _fucked_ by demon spawn? To have my cock this deep inside you _Trevor Belmont?_ On your hands and knees like a whore.”

“Hnngh, so good,” Trevor replied as best he could with Alucard angling his hips to slam into his sweet spot each and every time.

Alucard was leaning over him now, hands still on his hips, and spoke hotly into his ear, “You’re my whore. _Forever._ The human whore of Dracula’s son.”

Each time Alucard slammed into his prostate, Trevor almost came. He wasn’t sure how much more he could take. He could feel Alucard’s thrusts getting more erratic and he could tell the other was close too.

“Only I’m allowed to see you like this. No one else. Only me, for eternity,” Alucard said.

“Only you-!” Trevor cried out, nearing his end.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” Alucard said.

He came with a cry before the vampire, burying his face in the sheet as white-hot pleasure shot through his body. He heard Alucard shout and suddenly collapse, his orgasm obviously taking him by storm as well.

They both breathed together, the bed finally quieting as they took their time to come down. Trevor relaxed his grip on the sheets as Alucard pulled out, cum dribbling down the back of his thighs. Trevor quickly collapsed, no longer at the will of the other. His legs burned and his body was tingling with overstimulation.

Alucard eventually fell in beside him and Trevor felt an arm pull him to the other’s chest.

“Guess we figured it out, huh?’ Trevor said, breathless.

Alucard smiled, “I suppose we did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos/comments! I read em all! Thanks for reading as always.
> 
> I'm considering writing a sequel from Alucard's perspective, so if you're interested let me know-!
> 
> Wanna send me prompts? Commission me for a full fledged smut? Just say hi? CHECK OUT MY TWITTER!!!   
> https://twitter.com/slinkyspiders


End file.
